Broken promises
by kuromi star
Summary: After everyone gathers for another last mission they have to learn to get along with their returning friends and deal with problems that may have been hidden before... TxR,YxB slightly AU R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I don't really have much to say here so just tell me what you think of the story.**

**Oh and I don't own Final fantasy X or X-2. The RPG overlords known as square enix do though.**

_Chapter 1 _

I laid on my back looking up at the sky, or I was looking at the sky though the temple ceiling anyway. Issaru had allowed us to come into the temple anytime we wanted because he thought it would make Tidus feel better. I wasn't here with Tidus or anyone else though. I was here alone to enjoy the peace and quiet that could only be found in Zanarkand these days.

I got up and walked over to the giant hole in the ground and looked down. I knew exactly where it would take me if I were to jump into it and that really scared me. Just as I started to leave my phone rang.

"Hello" I said waiting for a response.

"Hi Rikku. How are you today?" The voice was yuna's

"Oh I'm fine how about you?" I said just as I realized the reason she was calling.

"Everything is normal but I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"Don't worry Yunie I'm on my way right now!" I responded cheerfully

"Good. It's been so long everyone is just dying to see you." She informed me in a tone that was completely too cheerful. Even for the new Yuna.

"Well I'll see you soon Yuna."

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone I walked out to the airship and got on board.

Brother, Buddy and Shinra had told me yesterday that the Celsius now belonged to me because they had a new ship that they were planning on traveling around spira in. One that was less equipped for sphere hunting and more equipped for machina hunting.

I put the ship on autopilot just as brother usually did and went into the cabin area to find something to do for the rest of the trip. I sat down on the bed with a magazine when I suddenly realized that it was the first time that I had been to Besaid since our last mission and I suddenly became excited.

Once the ride was over I run onto the beach and saw a familiar face that quickly came over to embrace me.

"It's been a while." I said trying to hold at least some of my excitement back.

"A year 3 months and 26 days is longer than a while Rikku" Tidus said as he grabbed my arm and began to run up the beach. "You've been keeping count?" I asked while trying to keep up with him. Either I was really out of shape or he's using a potion.

Oh wait he had to learn how to run faster than this underwater, he's probably going easy on me.

We quickly got to the house where Yuna was talking outside with lulu. "Hi there Rikku." Lulu greeted me as she pulled a few strands of black hair out of her eyes.

"It's nice to see you lulu" I said before turning to Yuna . "So Yunie you ready?" I tilted my head and grinned at her. "What do you mean am I ready? As if it has nothing to do with you" Yuna crossed her arms and turned around pouting.

"Oh It's not like anyone wants to see me and grumpy pants anyway." I said in a mocking tone. I saw Lulu chuckle at the grumpy pants comment and walk inside the house. Probably because she had left the baby alone with his father for over ten minutes and was getting worried. "Rikku it's not like that." Yuna said going back to her kind voice presumably because she knew I was half serious."

"Yes it is." I replied. "All hail lady Yuna." I said in an exaggerated tone bowing a little so she would take it as a joke and not try to comfort me anymore.

She began to smile just as I could make out four figures walking up the beach.

"That would be grumpy pants and the three stooges" I guessed as Yuna ran over to them.

I had just noticed that Tidus was still there staring at the sky. "You ok?" I gave him a little poke on the arm. "I'm fine." He said snapping out of his daze. "Oh look YRP is all together now!" He said looking out to where Paine and Yuna were talking.

I could see Gippal and Baralai coming up to us while Nooj stuck around where Yuna and Paine were.

"Hey if it isn't cid's girl and..you" I didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Gippal speaking.

"I have a name and it is not cid's girl or anything like it." I stuck my tongue out at him rather childishly after saying this.

"Fine I won't call you that anymore. I don't like thinking about your father when I call your name anyway" He made an equally childish face at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" We would probably continue arguing like this for 20 minutes if I hadn't noticed Tidus was still being so quiet. Something that wasn't like him at all.

"Still in dreamland?" Gippal said mocking Tidus who just glared in return. Again something that was unlike him.

Not that I expected them to get along at first anyway. But they'll come around… eventually.

"We should probably get going." Baralai interrupted. He was always the peace keeper.

"Right. To the temple!" I shouted pointing dramatically toward the town.

"The temple is that way" Baralai said dryly pointing in the direction opposite of me.

"Well either way lets get this over with." Gippal insisted before walking away with Baralai to where Yuna, Paine and Nooj were still talking.

"Unfortunately I have to agree with him. The faster we jump in that hole and get back out the better." Tidus said darkly. That must be what's bothering him. After spending a year down there I doubt he wanted to see the Farplane again anytime soon.

"You don't have to go." I said gently.

"We did it before so we know what kind of things are in there." I continued.

"You camped out in the Thunder planes for a week to get over you fear of lighting right?" He asked me as we started to follow behind the others.

"Well yeah but-"

"Then I can spend 20 minutes in the Farplane" He finished.

"It's totally different." I insisted.

"It's not different. I didn't come back to be scared forever Rikku." I knew that there was no arguing with him when he got like this so I decided to drop it.

Before I knew it we were at the temple. There was a crowd asking yuna all sorts of questions as expected. Paine pulled me inside and Tidus followed as we left lady Yuna and the faction leader to fend for themselves.

"Don't you want to save Yuna?" I asked Tidus while searching for any spheres or enemies with Paine.

"No I think she can handle it herself by now." He responded with a chuckle.

"What are you over the dream couple thing already?" Paine said teasing him.

"Nope I'm used to the attention. I'm just hungry so I want to do this fast." He replied with his usual smile.

"As usual." I said before going out to get Yuna and the others.

We stood around the hole in the center of the room and it wasn't hard to tell how nervous we were. As Yuna looked at me on her left and Tidus on her right, the mix of fear and determination in her eyes were apparent and I knew I probably had the same expression on my face.

"You guys ready?" Paine asked keeping calm as always.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Nooj answered for all of us. I then looked over to Baralai and Gippaal. Baralai seemed to be deep in thought and Gippal was obviously happy about the idea that he might get to use that huge gun of his again.

I decided to be the first to go and I jumped straight into the hole. Suddenly I was surrounded by pyre flies and felt the ground under me.

**Ok this is a set up chapter so the next one will be longer and more interesting but I want everyone to review. Thanks. By the way tidus is going back to the way he usually acts by next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter 2. Thanks for reviewing and I hope I can keep updating quickly like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, X-2. well I do own copies of the games but nothing else besides this story belongs to me. No more disclaimers this is for this chapter and everyone following it.**

_Chapter 2 Yuna POV_

I looked around and noticed that Rikku wasn't there anymore. No one was. I was the only one left looking down into the hole but I could swear Tidus was holding my hand a second ago. There was nothing left to do but jump so that's what I did, hoping and praying in the process that we all ended up in the same place.

After falling for what seemed like an eternity I hit the ground hard.

"Ouch." I was relieved to hear that it wasn't me who had spoken and I felt ready to open my eyes. It was Paine I saw then. She and Nooj were the only ones standing because everyone else wanted to make sure they were still in one piece.

We all stood up after a few more seconds and looked around. Nothing and no one besides the seven of us was there and I for one was thankful.

"What not a single one?" Gippal said in disbelief. Obviously he wasn't as thankful.

"Oh hush up Gippal." Rikku said firmly while hiding slightly behind Paine and Tidus.

Someone had to take the lead and as usual Baralai did the things none of us really wanted to do.

It was something I had always admired him for. 

I walked over to Tidus who quickly told me "It's fine, I'm ok."

Rikku gave me a look that was almost remorseful and I could tell that this conversation had already happened. For some reason I was more focused on the mission at hand and less on comforting Tidus. Probably a result of spending so much time with the gullwings.

"So all we do is find the fayth right?" Nooj asked no one in particular.

"Right we find the fayth and he gives us this sphere and we find the staff in it and we stick it in the slot and… and.." Rikku took a shot at fully explaining the situation.

"And monsters from the depths of hell don't come out of via infinito." Gippal was able to finish Rikku's sentence for her.

"Yeah..that." She said with a head nod.

"I'm going to start watching those old fools a little better." Baralai said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"That's a little harsh isn't it? I mean there's no way they could have known that would happen." Rikku said reluctantly, trying to defend the members of new yevon. I knew Rikku well enough to know that whether she believed it or not she felt it was her job to trust people even if she was suspicious herself. In other words not as naïve as everyone liked to think.

"They all might not have known that this would happen but some of them had to. At least the ones closest to Seymour and the rest of them" Baralai replied.

"So you're tired of giving them the benefit of the doubt?" Paine asked curiously .

"Yes I am." Baralai answered in a voice that lacked any emotion whatsoever.

"Why is it that they are dead and gone but still interrupting our lives?" Tidus wondered aloud in a snaky tone. He was obviously annoyed at the revelation that the old yevon leader were in some way behind this.

"Good question" I muttered as I quickened the pace that I walked because everything was seeming way to familiar.

"And that's where Cindy, Mindy and Sandy attacked us" Rikku said in a tour guide voice as she pointed over to the spot we defeated the sisters.

"Oh and that's where Shiva almost impaled me!" She continued sarcastically.

"Do you have a photo album?" Tidus asked her jokingly.

"Sadly I left my camera at home that day.' She answered in a fake sad voice.

After a while we found the spot we were looking for. We could tell because there was a large mechanical piece. Also known as vegnagun's arm.

"What's that?" Tidus asked.

"Vegnagun" Paine responded.

"That's it?" 

"Well it was bigger before." I told him.

"Oh because I can imagine that it wouldn't be fun being chased around by a giant arm." Tidus was beginning to return to normal if he was making jokes about being chased by a giant machina arm. Gippal kicked the arm and cursed under his breath just as we could see the fayth.. Or his spirit anyway coming toward us.

"Hello lady Yuna." He walked up to me and bowed a little.

"Hi" I said feeling a bit uncomfortable suddenly.

"Instead of giving you a sphere and having you find this staff I was able to find the location of it myself." 

"Thanks a lot" I said. I was truly grateful that we didn't have to go exploring the far plane for too much longer.

"It's in there." My attention was turned to the top of a very large staircase.

"At least it's not a mountain." Paine said with a sigh.

"How are you doing Tidus?" The fayth asked kindly.

"Oh I'm ok. It's a little weird to get used to things being normal though." He assured the fayth.

"Normal huh? What kind of depraved lifestyle did you live before?" Gippal took the chance to make a snide comment.

"This coming from the guy that plays with robots all day." Tidus snapped

It was pretty obvious since Tidus came back that they would be in some sort of rivalry about anything and everything.

"Anyway let's get going" Paine said shooting death glares at the both of them.

Rikku was able to find a portal to get us to the top of that very large staircase instead of us walking up there so we were looking at the large wood colored staff before we knew it.

"All of this for a stick." Nooj muttered.

Baralai walked over and picked up said stick

"Well we better get back before it's too late." Rikku said smiling at the idea of going home.

"Sure but it's been a long time. You guys should stay awhile." I had been away from everyone for so long that the idea of them leaving so soon made me sad.

"No problem yuna but let's just get out of here." Rikku said quickly.

"I agree. We should just hurry to Bevelle, get this over with and pretend this part of the day never happened." Baralai said walking back to the exit. I followed behind him and could hear Rikku asking Gippal why he had to be such a trouble maker and that he should be happy nothing came after us today.

"From one creepy place to another right?" Rikku said trailing behind the rest of us as we moved toward the entrance to via infinito.

"Don't worry Rikku nothing should be able to come after us as long as we have this" Baralai tried to reassure my frightened cousin as he raised the staff.

"So tell me why we didn't know about this the first time we came I here?" Paine asked bitterly.

"I would guess that no one knew you were down here." Baralai answered her.

"Oh yeah…We never really got permission or anything." Rikku said guiltily.

"This place shouldn't have existed anyway" Nooj interjected.

"I don't think I've ever been down here before" Tidus commented as we all walked toward the center as fast as we could.

"Yeah it's a great vacation spot isn't it?" I said moving closer to him because like Rikku this place really freaked me out.

When Baralai stuck the staff in it's slot everyone moved back. Then nothing happened.

"What were you expecting?" Baralai asked with a laugh.

"Well I don't know maybe an explosion or something?" I said.

"It seems kinda.." Rikku twisted up her face.

"Disappointing?" Nooj finished.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Well I've got an idea! Lets go back and do something fun." Tidus said with his usual slightly arrogant grin. 

"Eh.. Ok" Paine said with a shrug.

We went back to Besaid to hear about this "fun" thing we were going to do. I had to admit Tidus often confused fun with trouble and I thought this might be one of those times.

**Well ok. Now that we got that over with I think the fun can start. It was a little hard doing it from yuna's point of view but I wanted everyone to see things from her point of view for a while early in the story and to see the way she thinks of everyone at this point.**

**R&R**


End file.
